


Late Night Short Stories

by Hajimeme_Hinatatas



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimeme_Hinatatas/pseuds/Hajimeme_Hinatatas
Summary: I was tired one night and started writing.





	1. Chapter 1

I slowly wake up, not quite sure what's going on around me. I look out the window to see a bird fly by. I look at the time on my digital clock and realize the day has come. I slowly get out of bed, not wanting to leave the warmth as my feet land onto the cold floor. Though this coldness is temporary as I quickly slip on my slippers. I stretch and then run a can't through my short pink tinted hair. I glance back behind me to see my boyfriend still in a deep sleep in the bed. I walk to the dresser and open the drawer, grabbing out a t-shirt and slipping it on. I then slowly make my way out if the already opened door, walking into our living room. I look around, realizing I was the only person awake. I shrug gently as I shuffle through the still house, dragging my feet a bit, until I reach the kitchen. I turn on the coffee machine and watch as it starts to heat up the water. As my coffee begins to brew, my boyfriend appears behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a small kiss on my neck. I blush a bit. 

Ah, right. My name is Kari Monrow, and I can't hear. Despite my name, I am a guy, though some even say I look like a girl. My boyfriend and I met in middle school. After I transferred to Westbury middle school in the middle of the year, he was the only one to make me feel welcome. He remained my friend all through middle school and into high school. He confessed to me in our second year. Akiko and I have been dating since. 

My parents weren't accepting of us at first, but I think they were only worried that I was getting played. After they fully trusted Akiko, they were super fine with it. After getting out of high school, Akiko and I moved in with some other high school graduates after deciding we were going to the same college. We live with Kimia, Genshi, Dexter, and Dizeru. They're all really nice. Kimia and Dexter started dating recently and Genshi and Dexter are actually siblings. They understand my situation with me being deaf and all and try to accommodate me. They don't treat me differently, which makes me feel good. We all live happily. And I hope it always stays this way. 


	2. Story 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same characters from last time hell ye  
> It's like almost 10:30 pm idk what I'm doing.

He's so innocent. I love my boyfriend with all my heart, but the pain of knowing he'll never be able to hear my voice, let alone his own, haunts me everyday. I can't imagine. Music, conversation, even the beautiful sound of nature. He doesn't know how it all sounds. He probably doesn't know what sound is, and that makes me want to protect him even more.

As I wrap my arms around him, I listen to the sound of the coffee machine brew his morning coffee, and for a brief moment, I try to imagine what's it's like nit to hear the loud humming, focusing just how it smells and looks. 

It smells bitter, but also sweet. It was a lighter brew but it was still fairly dark. Despite my best efforts, I fail to block out the loud hum and the sound of the coffee pouring out.

I let out a sigh and he glances to me, probably feeling my warm breath. He gives me that soft, innocent smile if his, making my heart warm up. He looks back to his coffee, seeing that it was now done. I let go of him and we head to the couch. 

My red, shoulder length hair was still a mess from just waking up Andi lean against my smaller boyfriend as he gently sips on his still hot, black coffee. I make a small face. I hate everything about coffee. The smell, the taste. All of it. But if it's what he enjoys, then I have no issue with it. 

Kari is brave, and that makes me happy. If someone needs help, then mes right there to help where he can. Though, the moment something happens to him, he cries. 

I'm not sure why I love him so much, but I just do. There's nothing I can do about it. It was meant to be. And I hope it stays this way forever. 


End file.
